vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Weltbund der Demokratischen Jugend
Der sozialistisch ausgerichtete Weltbund der Demokratischen Jugend (WBDJ) wurde am 10. November 1945 auf der Weltjugendkonferenz in London gegründet. Das Ziel des von den Vereinten Nationen als internationale nicht-staatliche Jugendorganisation anerkannten WBDJ ist das Zusammenführen der Jugendlichen aus aller Welt zum Erfahrungsaustausch, zur Diskussion und zum Kampf gegen Rassismus, Faschismus und Militarismus und für Frieden und internationale Solidarität. Dem WBDJ gehören etwa 140 Mitgliedsorganisationen (nach eigenen Angaben 2007 ca 185) an, die rund 30 Millionen Jugendliche vertreten. Diese Jugendorganisationen sind kommunistisch oder sozialistisch orientiert und/oder sie gehören nationalen und antikolonialen Befreiungsbewegungen an. Der WBDJ ist der Hauptträger der in unregelmäßigen Abständen stattfindenden Weltfestspiele der Jugend und Studenten. Die ersten Weltfestspiele fanden 1947 in Prag statt. Zum 60. Jubiläum gab es in Caracas 2007 ein großes Fest.Feiern zum 60. Geburtstag der WBDJ-Festivals der Jugend und Studierenden Nachdem der WBDJ 1990/91 durch den Kollaps der Sowjetunion fast komplett zusammenbrach, wurden 1997 erstmals wieder Weltfestspiele in der Sozialistischen Republik Kuba durchgeführt. Höchstes Organ des WBDJ ist die Generalversammlung (bis 1957 Weltkongress), die alle 3 Jahre zusammentritt. thumb|Der sozialistische Jugendverband [[Freie Deutsche Jugend|Freie Deutsche Jugend (FDJ) beteiligt sich am Festumzug bei den II. Weltfestspielen 1949 in Budapest]] Mitgliedsorganisationen Die Vertreter Deutschlands im WBDJ sind die Sozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterjugend (SDAJ), und die Freie Deutsche Jugend (FDJ). Die österreichische Vertreterin ist die Kommunistische Jugend Österreichs (KJÖ). Die Schweizer Kommunistische Jugend der Partei der Arbeit der Schweiz ist Anfang der 1990er Jahre ausgetreten. Afrika * Juventude do Movimento Popular da Libertação de Angola, Angola (Jugend der MPLA) * National Union of Eritrean Youth and Students, Eritrea * Organização da Juventude Mozambicana, Mozambik (Jugend der FRELIMO) * SWAPO Youth League, Namibia (Youth of South-West Africa People's Organisation) * United National Independent Party Youth League, Sambia (Jugend der United National Independence Party) * Mouvement de la Jeunesse Démocratique, Senegal (Jugend der Democratic League - Movement for the Labour Party) * Union de la Jeunesse Démocratique Alboury Ndiaye, Senegal (Jugend der Party of Independence and Work) * African National Congress Youth League, Südafrika (Jugend der African National Congress) * South African Student Congress, Südafrika * Sudanese Youth Union, Sudan (Jugend der Sudanesische Kommunistische Partei) * Umoja Wa Vijana, Tansania (Jugend der Chama Cha Mapinduzi) * Unión de Juventud de Saguia el Hamra y Río de Oro, West-Sahara (Jugend der Frente Polisario) * ZANU-PF Youth League, Simbabwe (Jugend der Zanu-PF) Asien & Pazifik * Resistance, Australien (Jugend der Democratic Socialist Perspective und der Socialist Alliance) * Bangladesh Students Union, Bangladesch (Studenten der Kommunistische Partei von Bangladesh) * Bangladesh Youth Union, Bangladesch (Jugend der Kommunistischen Partei von Bangladesh) * Democratic Youth of Bhutan, Bhutan * Students Union of Bhutan, Bhutan * Kim Il Sung Socialist Youth League, Nordkorea (Jugend der Partei der Arbeit Koreas) * All India Students Federation, Indien (Studenten der Communist Party of India) * All India Youth Federation, Indien (Jugend der Communist Party of India) * All India Youth League, Indien (Jugend der All India Forward Bloc) * Democratic Youth Federation of India, Indien (Jugend der Communist Party of India (Marxist)) *Revolutionary Youth Front, Indien, (Jugend der Revolutionary Socialist Party (India) * Tudeh Youth, Iran (Jugend der Tudeh-Partei des Iran) * Democratic Youth League of Japan, Japan (Jugend der Kommunistischen Partei Japans) * Japan League of Socialist Youth, Japan * Korean Youth League in Japan, Japan * 7th-term Hanchongryon (Süd-Koreanische Föderation der Studentenräte), Süd-Korea * Union of Lao People’s Revolutionary Youth, Laos (Jugend der Laotischen Revolutionären Volkspartei) * All Burma Student League, Myanmar * All Burmese Student’s Democratic Front, Myanmar * Democratic National Youth Federation, Nepal (Jugend der Kommunistische Partei Nepals – Vereinigte Marxisten-Leninisten * All Nepal National Free Students Union, Nepal (Studenten der Kommunistischen Partei Nepals (Vereinigte Marxist-Leninisten) * Nepal National Youth Federation, Nepal (Jugend der Kommunistische Partei Nepals (United) * Pashthoonkhwa Students Organisation, Pakistan * ANAKBAYAN, Philippinen * Communist Youth Federation, Sri Lanka (Jugend der Kommunistische Partei Sri Lanka) * Socialist Students Union, Sri Lanka (Studenten der Janatha Vimukthi Peramuna) *Socialist Youth Union, Sri Lanka (Jugend der Janatha Vimukthi Peramuna) * Ho Chi Minh Kommunistische Jugend Union, Vietnam (Jugend der Kommunistischen Partei Vietnams) * Vietnamesische Jugend Föderation, Vietnam Europa * Kommunistische Jugendliga Armenien, Armenien (Jugend der Kommunistischen Partei Armenien) * Kommunistische Jugendliga Aserbaidschan, Aserbaidschan (Jugend der Aserbaidschanischen Kommunistischen Partei) * Leninistisch-Kommunistische Jugend Union von Belarus, Weißrussland (Jugend der Kommunistischen Partei Belarus) * Bulgarische Socialistische Jugend Union, Bulgarien * Komunistický Svaz Mládeže, Tschechische Republik (Jugend der Kommunistischen Partei Böhmen und Mähren) * Kommunistisk Parti i Danmark - Ungdom, Dänemark (Jugend der Kommunistischen Partei Dänemarks) * Kommunistinen nuorisoliitto ry, Finnland * Mouvement de la Jeunesse Communiste de France, Frankreich (Jugend der Kommunistischen Partei Frankreichs) * Kommunistische Jugendliga von Georgien, Georgien * Kommunistische Jugend Griechenland, Griechenland (Jugend der Kommunistischen Partei Griechenlands) * Connolly Youth Movement, Irland (Jugend der Communist Party of Ireland) * Workers' Party Youth, Irland (Jugend der Workers' Party) * Giovani Comuniste e Comunisti, Italien (Jugend der Partei der Kommunistischen Wiedergründung) * Federazione Giovanile Comunisti Italiani, Italien (Jugend der Partei der Italienischen Kommunisten * Juventude Comunista Portuguesa, Portugal (Jugend der Portugiesischen Kommunistischen Partei) * Союз коммунистической молодёжи Российской Федерации, Russland (Jugend der Kommunistische Partei der Russischen Föderation) * Sveriges Kommunistiska Ungdomsförbund, Schweden (Jugend der Kommunistische Partei Schwedens) * Socialistický Zväz Mladých, Slowakei (Jugend der Kommunistische Partei der Slowakei) * Collectivos de Jovenes Comunistas de España, Spanien (Jugend der Partido Comunista de los Pueblos de España) * Collectius de Joves Comunistes - Joventut Comunista, Spanien (Jugend der Partit dels i les Comunistes de Catalunya) * Unión de Juventudes Comunistas de España, Spanien (Jugend der Kommunistische Partei Spaniens) * Baloldali Front - Kommunista Ifjúsági Szövetség, Ungarn (Jugend der Ungarischen Sozialistischen Arbeiterpartei) * Young Communist League, Vereinigtes Königreich (Jugend der Kommunistischen Partei Großbritanniens) * Young Socialists, Vereinigtes Königreich (Jugend der Communist League) * United Democratic Youth Organization, Zypern (Jugend der AKEL) Nord-Amerika * Young Communist League of Canada, Kanada, (Jugend der Communist Party of Canada) * Young Communist League, USA (Jugend der Kommunistischen Partei der USA) * Young Socialist Alliance, USA (Jugend der Socialist Workers Party) Lateinamerika & Karibik * Federación Juvenil Comunista, Argentinien (Jugend der Kommunistischen Partei Argentiniens) * League of Progressive Youth, Barbados * Juventud Comunista de Bolivia, Bolivien (Jugend der Kommunistischen Partei Boliviens) * Juventude Revolucionaria 8 de Outubro, Brasilien (Jugend der MR-8) * Juventude do PDT, Brasilien (Jugend der Demokratischen Arbeiter Partei Brasiliens) * Juventude do PMDB, Brasilien (Jugend der Partei der Brasilianischen Demokratischen Bewegung) * União da Juventude Comunista, Brasilien (Jugend der Kommunistischen Partei Brasiliens) * União da Juventude Socialista, Brasilien (Jugend der Kommunistischen Partei Brasiliens) * Juventude Socialista Brasileira, Brasilien (Jugend der Brasilianischen Sozialistischen Partei) * Juventudes Comunistas, Chile (Jugend der Kommunistischen Partei Chiles) * Federación Estudiantes Universitarios, Ecuador * Juventud Socialista Ecuatoriana, Ecuador (Jugend der Sozialistischen Partei Ecuadors) * Juventud del Frente Farabundo Martí para la Liberación Nacional, El Salvador (Jugend der [[Frente Farabundo Martí para la Liberación Nacional|Nationalen Befreiungsfront Farabundo Martí]]) * Maurice Bishop Youth Movement, Grenada * Juventud URNG, Guatemala (Jugend der URNG) * Guyana Youth and Students Movement, Guyana * Walter Rodney Youth Movement, Guyana * Juventud Comunista de Colombia, Kolumbien (Jugend der Kolumbianischen Kommunistischen Partei) * Unión de Jóvenes Comunistas, Kuba (Jugend der Kommunistischen Partei Kubas) * Juventud Popular Socialista, Mexiko Jugend der Sozialistischen Volkspartei Mexikos * Casa de la Juventud del Paraguay, Paraguay * Juventud Comunista Peruana, Peru (Jugend der Peruanischen Kommunistischen Partei) * Juventud del Movimiento 26 de Marzo, Uruguay (Jugend der Bewegung 26. März) * Juventud Comunista de Venezuela, Venezuela (Jugend der Kommunistischen Partei Venezuelas) Nordafrika und Naher Osten * Union der Progressiven Jugend Ägyptens, Ägypten (Jugend der Progressiven National Unionistischen Partei) * Union de la Jeunesse Algérienne, Algerien (Jugend der FLN) * Nationale Union algerischer Studenten, Algerien * Bahrain Youth Association "al-Shebiba", Bahrain (Jugend der Progressive Democratic Tribune) * Democratische Jugend Föderation des Irak, Irak (Jugend der Irakischen Kommunistischen Partei) * General Union der Studenten der Irakischen Republik, Irak * Young Communist League of Israel, Israel (Jugend der Kommunistische Partei Israel) * Union der Libanesischen Demokratischen Jugend, Libanon (Jugend der Libanesischen Kommunistischen Partei) * General Union of Jamahiriya Students, Libyen * Istiqlal Party Youth, Marokko (Jugend der Istiqlal Partei) * USFP Jeunesse Ittihadiya, Marokko (Jugend der Socialist Union of Popular Forces) * Jeunesse Socialiste, Marokko (Jugend der Partei des Fortschritts und des Sozialismus) * General Union of Palestine Students, Palästina * Palestinian Democratic Youth Union, PalästinaJugend der Demokratische Front zur Befreiung Palästinas * Union der Demokratischen Jugend Syriens - Khaled Baghdash, Syrien (Jugend der Syrische Kommunistische Partei) Frühere Mitgliedsorganisationen * Democratische Jugend Organisation Afghanistan, Afghanistan * Juventud Intrasigente Argentina * Juventud Socialista Autentica, Argentinien * Eureka Youth League, Australien * Graffiti Jeugendsdienst, Belgien * Jeunesse Communiste de Belgique, Belgien * Confederación Universitaria Boliviana, Bolivien * Juventude do PCB, Brasilien * Dimitrowski Komsomol, Bulgarien * Juventud de la Izquierda Cristiana de Chile * Juventud del MIR, Chile * Juventud Rebelde Miguel Enríquez, Chile * Unión de Jóvenes Socialistas, Chile * Juventud del Pueblo Costarriquense, Costa Rica * Juventudes Patrióticas, Costa Rica * Juventud Vanguardista Costarriquense, Costa Rica * Sozialistischer Jugendverband Karl Liebknecht, West-Berlin * Juventud Revolucionaria Dominicana, Dominikanische Republik * Unión Democrática Orlando Martínez, Dominikanische Republik * Departamento Juvenil del Central de Trabajadores del Ecuador * Juventud Comunista del Ecuador, Ecuador * Asociación General de Estudiantes Universitarios de El Salvador, El Salvador * Færøske Socialister, Farør * Democratic Youth League of Finland * Finnische Union der Demokratischen Pioniere, Finnland * Greek Communist Youth (Internal), Griechenland * Union de la Jeunesse Communiste Guadeloupe, Guadeloupe * Union de la Jeunesse Communiste Martinique, Martinique * Union nationale des étudiants de france-Solidarité Etudiante, Frankreich * Juventud Patriotica del Trabajo, Guatemala * Young Socialist Movement, Guyana * Jeunesse Communiste de Haiti, Haiti * Federación de la Juventud Comunista, Honduras * Revolutionary Communist Youth League, Island * Federazione Giovanile Comunista Italiana, Italien * Young Communist League of the Workers' Party, Jamaika * People's Revolutionary Youth Union of Kampuchea, Kambodscha * Young Communist League of Canada, Kanada * Federacion Juvenil Obrera, Kolumbien * Juventud de la Alianza Nacional Popular, Kolumbien * Juventud del Poder Popular, Kolumbien * Unión de Jóvenes Patriotas, Kolumbien * Unión Nacional de los Estudiantes Secundarios, Kolumbien * Jeunesse Communiste Luxembourgoise, Luxemburg * Frente Juvenil Revolucionario, Mexiko * Juventud Socialista de los Trabajadores, Mexiko * Revolutionary Youth League (REVSOMOL), Mongolei * Algemeen Nederlands Jeugd Verbond, Niederlande * Juventud Sandista 19 de Julio, Nicaragua * Norges Kommunistiske Ungdomsforbund, Norwegen (Jugend der Kommunistische Partei Norwegen) * Juventud del PRD, Panama * Juventud Popular Revolucionaria, Panama * Federación Juvenil Comunista de Paraguay, Paraguay * CGTP Sección Juvenil, Peru * Juventud Aprista Peruana, Peru * Juventud Mariateguista, Peru * Związek Socjalistycznej Młodzieży Polskiej, Polen * Juventud Comunista de Puerto Rico * Juventud Socialista de Puerto Rico * Federazione Giovanile Comunista San Marino, San Marino * Congress of Sama Samaja Youth Leagues, Sri Lanka * Federation of Communist and Progressive Youth, Sri Lanka * Vanguard Youth Organization, St. Vincent und die Grenadinen * National Youth Movement, Surinam * Ung Vänster, Schweden (1975-1992) * Jeunesse Communiste Suisse, Schweiz * Svaz Mládeže, Tschechoslowakei * Kommunista Ifjúsági Szövetség, Ungarn * Wsessojusny Leninski Kommunistitscheski Sojus Molodjoschi (Komsomol), UdSSR * Juventud Socialista del Uruguay, Uruguay * Juventud Socialista-MEP, Venezuela * Federación Universitaria para la Indpendencia, Puerto Rico schwebende Mitgliedschaften * COMAC (Jugend der Arbeiter Partei Belgien) * Jugend der kommunistischen Wiedergeburt Frankreich (Jugend der Partei der kommunistischen Wiedergeburt Frankreich) * Kommunistische Jugendbewegung der Niederlande Jugend der NCPN: Neue Kommunistische Partei der Niederlande * Kommunistische Jugendliga Kanadas Einzelnachweise Weblinks * WBDJ * offizielle deutsche Seite der Weltfestspiele ar:اتحاد الشباب الديمقراطي العالمي ca:Federació Mundial de la Joventut Democràtica cs:Světová federace demokratické mládeže da:WFDY el:Παγκόσμια Ομοσπονδία Δημοκρατικών Νεολαιών en:World Federation of Democratic Youth eo:Monda Federacio de Demokratia Junularo es:Federación Mundial de la Juventud Democrática fa:فدراسیون جهانی جوانان دموکرات fi:Demokraattisen nuorison maailmanliitto fr:Fédération mondiale de la jeunesse démocratique he:הפדרציה העולמית של הנוער הדמוקרטי hu:Demokratikus Ifjúsági Világszövetség it:Federazione Mondiale della Gioventù Democratica nl:Wereldfederatie van democratische jeugd no:Verdenssambandet av Demokratisk Ungdom pt:Federação Mundial da Juventude Democrática ru:Всемирная федерация демократической молодёжи sv:Demokratisk Ungdoms Världsfederation tr:Dünya Demokratik Gençlik Federasyonu Kategorie:Politischer Jugendverband